


Sibling Rivalry

by Hiddendemon666



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Kink Meme, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddendemon666/pseuds/Hiddendemon666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor decides to put Loki in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

Loki’s head was swimming. He felt a heavy weight upon his chest, making it hard to breathe. A low, dull throbbing resonated in his skull, and his eyes weakly fluttered open. He felt a cool cloth against his aching forehead, rubbing against it.   
“….mmm….mother stop it……I am fine……” He mumbled, his vision still not quite clear. 

“I am not mother, and you are not fine.” Came a masculine voice, and Loki’s eyes focused suddenly, and he turned his head. 

“Thor?” The green eyed male snapped, trying to sit up and demand what his brother was doing, but he could not. With a flick of his gaze he realized that Mjolnir was laying against his chest. “What the hell are you doing?” He hissed. He noted that they were in his brother’s room, and despite his throbbing headache, he was still pissed. Loki recalled that he and his brother had been fighting…and then his eyes narrowed.   
“You knocked me unconscious.” The younger male accused darkly, raising his hand to feel dried blood against his scalp in a place that Thor had missed. 

“You were trying to go and kill the frost giants. You had to be stopped.” Thor responded, wringing out the washcloth. The fight had been brutal. Thor had not wanted to hurt his sibling, but it seemed his brother had no such reservations. His armor had been dented and torn, and he’d gotten more than one scratch from those nasty little daggers Loki carried. 

“Why is it that you can go on a murderous rampage, but I cannot?” Loki struggled beneath the hammer, fury glowing in his eyes. “Get this confounded thing off of me! I can’t breathe.” 

“If you can speak, you can breathe.” Thor commented with a shake of his head, going back to wipe the rest of the blood off of his thrashing kin. “And it will stay there until you have calmed down. Killing people will not win you father’s love, and it makes mother worry when we fight, you know this.” Thor added, finally finished. He was in only his pants now, not bothering with a shirt in the warm Asguardian weather. 

Loki gave up his struggles and went still, silently fuming for a few moments, thinking of his next move. “You doddering oaf.” He ranted, his fingers curling against the furs on Thor’s bed sheets. “Why am I in your bed?” 

“I love you too.” Thor chuckled, standing to stretch. “Because it’s hard to care for an unconscious idiot while he’s sprawled out on the floor.” The blond responded, stretching. “I did not mean to hit you so hard, I am sorry.” His brother had been knocked out for almost five hours now.   
Instead of making their little spat more of a public spectacle, Thor had cared for his brother by himself, not getting the healers involved, who would surely go and gossip to their mother. 

Not answering Thor, Loki lay against the sheets, furious at the piece of metal on his chest that he couldn’t move, no matter how hard he tried. He had noticed that Thor had taken off his armor as well, and his helmet was sitting off in the corner. 

“What do you plan on telling the armorists? You know they gossip more than the healers.” Loki commented dryly. 

“We got carried away during our sparring match, that was all.” Thor responded, sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking down at his brother. 

Loki rolled his eyes. As far as lies went, it was acceptable. “Why do you care about those monsters anyway? We’d all be better off without them.” Loki suddenly hissed, venom dripping from his words as his fingers curled. 

Thor sighed. He had thought his brother was calming down, but it appeared as though he was wrong. “Loki, if I am to protect all nine realms, I can’t go killing an entire race. It’s not right. They’ve done nothing wrong to inspire your hatred.” 

“It was a mistake to have you exiled to Earth.” Loki spat. “That entire planet has made you soft and stupid. You had no such reservations before, you were eager for a war!” Loki nearly yelled, seething. “Perhaps you’re right…perhaps I was trying to kill the wrong race….”   
“You will not speak ill of Midgard or any other realm!” Thor warned. 

“I will do whatever I want. I am a prince of Asgard, and I will have what is mine!” Loki growled. 

Thor’s hands had balled into fists, and he stood. He knew better than to let Loki talk this much. He was tired of fighting with his brother. He was sick of the rage and pain building up inside of his sibling. Maybe it just needed another outlet. 

Simmering in his own anger on the bed, Loki had nothing better to do than watch Thor walk around his bedroom. “You cannot keep me on this bed forever. You cannot watch me every minute of every day.” Loki spat, his curiosity piped as Thor fumbled around in one of his dresser drawers. 

Thor found what he was looking for, and he came back over to the bed, his blue eyes unreadable. His father had given him this, and his mother did not know he had it. “You talk too much, brother.” Thor said quietly. 

Loki did not understand for a few seconds, and when he finally registered what Thor had, he began to struggle more. He couldn’t move from his spot on the bed, but his arms were free. His brother had taken his armor and his weapons. (Perhaps the only wise thing his brother had done.) He fought, his hands punching, pulling, scratching as he tried to avoid what was happening. 

The god of thunder growled, finally pinning his brother’s arms down after getting a few punches to the face and shoulder. In retrospect, he should have done this while his brother was unconscious. 

Still fighting, Loki thrashed and writhed against the bed like a snake, pissing Thor off further. Fed up, and sick of trying to be gentle, he head-butted his sibling harshly. While Loki lay there dazed for a few seconds, Thor secured Loki’s wrists to his hammer and locked the gag firmly against his brother’s silver tongued mouth. 

“Why does everything have to be a fight with you?” Thor growled, sitting back on the edge of the bed, catching his breath. 

Unable to answer, Loki scowled at Thor, his jaw working against the gag, trying to loosen it, but finding it secure. His wrists had been bound against the handle of Mjolnir. He was almost completely pinned…with a dark gleam in his eye, he shifted as much as he could, and delivered a powerful kick to Thor’s backside. 

“Ghan!” Thor let out a surprised and pain filled yell as his brother’s well placed kick shoved him off of the bed and onto the floor. Angrily, he stood, rubbing his kidneys. 

A twinkling gleam in Loki’s eye told Thor that his brother was laughing behind the gag. Angrily, Thor moved back to the bed, sitting on his brother’s hips this time, glaring down at the other. “You never know when to stop, do you?” 

With his wrists bound and his mouth gagged, Loki offered one response, with one carefully raised finger. 

Thor reached forward and roughly grabbed Loki’s chin, tilting it up. “You know….I could do anything to you right now. You’re bound and helpless…and yet you still won’t stop.” Thor growled, his fingers tightening hard enough to bruise. 

Smirking behind the gag, Loki shook his head. He knew better. Unless they were fighting, Thor would never strike him. Not when he was bound like this. His brother never took advantage of captured prisoners. 

“……you could use a lesson.” Thor whispered. “You never listen, and despite your cleverness, sometimes you still don’t think.”   
Loki rolled his jade green eyes lazily, clearing dismissing his brother’s intentions as another boring lecture. He shifted his body a bit, trying to get comfortable for whatever boring words Thor was going to throw at him next. 

Thor’s eyes narrowed. He boldly picked up his hammer and pushed it back, taking Loki’s arms with it as he placed his weapon against his head board. He took one of Loki’s daggers from the bedside table, out of Loki’s reach, and brought it up against Loki’s neck. “You will listen to me.” Thor breathed, and with a deft flick, he sliced down, tearing into Loki’s undershirt. 

Not sure what was happening now, Loki’s eyes widened. His arms had been pushed back at a somewhat uncomfortable angle, and Thor was still sitting on his hips, pinning him in place. He let out a noise behind the gag as Thor ripped his shirt open. For once, Loki was confused.   
Leaning down, Thor lightly teased the dagger along Loki’s skin. Not cutting but letting the cold metal brush against warm flesh. His lips kissed lightly at creamy skin, licking and suckling, exploring. 

“Mmn! Mmngh!” Loki cried out, his confusion muffled. He twisted under Thor as his brother found a nipple, and bit it. His back arched as teeth sank into the sensitive flesh, his arms pulling against Mjolnir. 

“Just think Loki….I can do anything I want to you right now…” Thor whispered, nibbling and sucking, sampling the fare that was laid out before him. “And there’s nothing you can do. There’s nothing you can say to persuade me…” Thor promised, his tongue dipping against Loki’s belly button. Thor had lain with his share of women, and this would be no different. He knew about the servants that went to Loki’s room at night, and didn’t come out until morning. 

His brother did not love, he just took what he wanted. “It’s time you were on the receiving end…don’t you think?” Thor whispered against Loki’s hips now, his teeth pulling at the tip of Loki’s pants. This way, he would not hurt his brother, but the lesson would stick, of that, Thor was sure.   
With ease Thor slid the dagger down, tearing fabric and ripping it to the side, letting the tatters fall to the floor. “Maybe after this is over, I’ll leave you in the hallway…for anyone to find…” Thor cooed, finding this to be more fun that he first thought. 

“You are at my mercy…and you can’t even beg for forgiveness…” Thor breathed against Loki’s groin, settling there, his fingers circling the area slowly. He wasn’t overly fond of men, but he found his brother’s body very different from his own. Smooth…soft and nearly hairless.   
Loki’s body was quivering, his stomach clenching. His nipples were erect and hard, and he was fighting to keep his breathing under control, Thor’s words ringing in his ears. His hands pulled and tugged against the unyielding hammer, the leather tightening more on his wrists. His deep green eyes were watching Thor keenly, almost in a panic. His brother was by his cock…and he was desperately trying not to get an erection, Thor’s warm words tickling his groin. 

Thor knew how to tease his lovers. He had more stamina in the bedroom that most, and found he often had to do a lot of foreplay to make his evenings last more than a few hours. He moved the dagger, slowly pulling the warming metal along the inside of Loki’s thighs, dragging the point close to his brother’s sack, and then moving away. He tossed the dagger to the floor and moved. His lips found Loki’s hip bones and he sucked against the sharp points, leaving marks. 

Only Loki’s servants knew his weak points, or so he had thought. As Thor’s mouth sucked, Loki let out a muffled whine, his hips bucking, his feet sliding against the sheets. It felt fantastic…his eyes closed, his rage forgotten as pleasure warmed his body, blood surging south.   
Thor did not fail to notice. He stopped and moved once more, now over top of Loki. “I am not going to touch your cock.” Thor promised, leaning down, sucking at Loki’s ear, moving thick black hair out of the way, twisting it in his hand. “I will fuck you and take you…..” He whispered, nipping at Loki’s neck now, kissing the cool metal of the gag. “But I will not touch you in the way you need most.” 

Loki’s cries were unheard as he moaned, his hands clenching. Such a thing…he’d never been treated like this…he tried to glare at Thor, but his brother’s hands were busy elsewhere. 

Seeking, searching fingers found Loki’s entrance, and Thor parted his brother’s thighs with ease. He took one of Loki’s legs up over his shoulder and knelt down, forcing it against Loki’s chest, earning a muffled moan. His first finger slid inside without trouble. “You have done this before.” Thor whispered, pushing and exploring. 

Loki’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, his needy cock laying neglected against his own stomach. His hands twisted and tugged, desperate to get free and tend to his own arousal. He could feel Thor’s pressing against his thigh. He had to breathe through his nose, and a wanting moan rose from his throat, trapped. 

Thor had heard stories from his friends, and the tip of his finger soon found what others had told him would be there. A small gland that was sensitive to play. He knew he had found it because he felt Loki buck under him, his sibling’s eyes fluttering. 

With ease, Thor slipped a second digit inside. “Your body is more wanting than any woman I’ve ever seen.” Thor teased now, pushing down farther on Loki’s leg, allowing his fingers to go in deeper. 

“Mmnhhhnn!” That gag swallowed all of Loki’s cries and pleas, his body flushed. Lust filled those jade green eyes as Loki looked up at Thor, begging, his hips rolling, lifting off the sheets as he silently pleaded with his body to be touched. His cock lay swollen, desperate for attention. 

“I told you no.” Thor breathed out against Loki’s neck, sucking hard and leaving a mark there as well as his fingers plunged in and out, occasionally brushing against the gland, but not always. Enough to keep Loki whimpering behind his gag. “I will do this until I grow tired of it…”   
Loki was lost in tormenting pleasure. Thor was toying with him…punishing him. His cock ached for a touch, a caress, a suck, anything. Despite the fact that it was being neglected, he was pre cumming, the fluid dripping onto his stomach as he squirmed, eyes begging with Thor. His body jerked and shuddered with each little flick of Thor’s deft fingers, leaving him dripping once more. 

Eventually Thor’s own need grew too pressing to ignore. He pulled his fingers free and let go of Loki’s leg for a moment so he could pull his own pants off. He had no planned to spend his evening this way, but was enjoying it so far. 

The god of mischief had a moment to try and recover as Thor’s fingers left him. He was breathing hard, fighting for air against the gag as he panted, his chest heaving. His eyes were drawn downward as his brother stripped, and for a moment, his breath caught. 

He had of course, seen Thor naked as a child, and even well into their teens. However, he had not seen his brother fully grown until now. His eyes slowly took in the massive length and girth of his sibling, and he let out a low noise in his throat. He’d never been taken by someone so large. 

Thor felt Loki’s eyes on his body, and he let his brother look. Women had told him of his size, but he had never taken notice of it. Slowly, he got himself settled to where he wanted to be, locking eyes with Loki, leaving his brother with no doubt this was going to happen. His hands cupped Loki’s ass, picking the other up off of the sheets. He pressed himself against Loki, rubbing his erection between his brother’s ass, giving him only a taste of what was soon to come. 

The blond could not hold himself back anymore. He rolled his hips and positioned himself against his sibling’s tight heat. With a practiced ease, he slid himself inside with one powerful thrust, his fingers digging against Loki’s ass to the point of bruising. Despite himself, Thor let out a happy groan, feeling the tight walls pull him inside. He did not want to hurt his brother, so he went slowly, letting Loki feel him, inch by inch as he slid inside. 

Loki was fighting not to scream into his gag. His cock, already wanting, was now throbbing. As his brother filled him, Loki let out cries. Every time he thought his brother could go no deeper, he was rewarded with another inch, until finally, finally he was full. He lay shuddering, looking weakly to the side, unable to speak or beg or moan. His member was leaking, spilling onto his chest as Thor stilled for a moment, letting his body adjust. Loki’s back arched and his arms pulled. There was too much inside him…it was too big…

Then Thor started to fuck him. 

The god of Thunder held nothing back as he drove his hips, thrusting and pounding into the willing ass of his sibling. The sound of flesh slapping together filled the room as Thor filled his brother, over and over and over. 

After a few relentless minutes of pleasuring only himself, Thor changed his pace. He began to roll his hips, making the tip of his cock brush against the small gland, over and over and over. He could feel Loki shaking and trembling beneath him, and he leaned down, his hips never slowing their furious rhythm. 

“You are going to orgasm like a woman, from only the feeling of me inside of you to pleasure yourself.” Thor breathed, noting that Loki’s cock was still hard and dripping. “It may take minutes….or it may take hours…but I am not going to stop for some time.” Thor promised, settling himself with his hands in the furs of the bed as his hips continued to rock and pound. He wanted to watch Loki’s face. 

The younger sibling had given up, and was screaming now. His brother was filling him, using him. His eyes watered for the first few minutes of the punishingly intense sex, until his prostate was given attention. His cries of near pain changed, and became whimpers, and for once, Loki was glad of the gag. Without it, he would have shamed himself, begging for Thor to touch his cock. Now he could suffer his need in silence. His head turned to the side as he panted for breath, his hips bucking to meet Thor’s furious pace. His legs wrapped around Thor’s middle, desperate for release. He could feel it building and building inside of his body, but without the extra help from a hand against his cock, it had no outlet. 

Thor continued for nearly an hour, watching Loki squirm and suffer. Watching his brother writhe against the furs of his bed as his body ached for orgasm. He could keep the other wanting until the wee hours of the morning, but the truth was, after the fight they had earlier, he was growing tired. 

“Do you want me to make you cum?” Thor whispered, slowing his pace now, taking the time to pull himself all the way out to just his tip, and then slam back inside. 

Loki’s hands had gone limp against Mjolnir, and his body arched each time Thor sank inside of him. He heard Thor and gave a weak, pleading nod, his deep green eyes clearly begging. A dull ache was beginning to grow between his legs, and he was desperate for it to be taken care of.   
Thor knew he should punish his brother farther, but he did not. He changed his speed once more, now continuously ravaging Loki’s prostate with each thrust, his hand going down and lightly cupping Loki’s sack, but not his cock. He could see the need and lust on Loki’s face, and it excited him deeply. 

It was the work of only a few more thrusts, and Loki’s scream could be heard, even with the gag. His body tensed and jerked, cum exploding onto his heaving chest, quivering as it was finally given release. 

Thor did not milk his brother, he kept his hands away, as he promised he would. The blond was also busy with his own orgasm, letting his body cum as Loki’s walls clenched and tugged his cock, sucking him dry. He emptied his seed and took a moment to recover, breathing a bit hard himself. He pulled out while still leaning over his brother. 

Slowly, he reached up and undid the gag, letting the metal restraint fall to the floor, rewarded with the sound of Loki’s voice. “Ghhn…ahn….ahhh….naahh……you….ass….” Loki gasped out, his eyes fluttering weakly. He would never tell Thor, but he was positive he could not walk. 

Thor smirked and flopped down onto the sheets, yawning. It was well past midnight. They had missed dinner. 

Loki took a few minutes to catch his breath, panting. Despite his orgasm, he was still rather desperate to touch his own cock, but not with Thor around. He looked over, rage suddenly building once more. “Thor!” He hissed. “Wake up and release me this instant!” His idiot brother was asleep! 

The blond had indeed fallen off into slumber, and Loki’s harsh words woke him. “….Loki…shut up.” He muttered, reaching down and firmly grasping Loki’s still hard cock. 

“I won’t-ahhhhh~” Loki’s complaint trailed off, and he willingly rolled his hips, desperate. “Brother please….yes…” He begged.   
“Do you promise to leave the 9 realms alone?” Thor asked from his pillow, his hand gripping Loki’s cock, but not pumping.   
“Yes, sure, whatever.” Loki stammered out, grinding his cock against Thor’s fingers greedily.   
“You are lying to me.” Thor muttered, taking his hand away. 

“Noooooo……..nononono Brother please…..” Loki whined. “I will behave, just please, for the love of our father, finish me….” In his own bed, once was never enough, and his first orgasm had been extraordinary…but he needed more. 

Sleepily, Thor complied, working his sibling’s cock until cum coated his fingers, listening to Loki’s soft whimpers and moans. He wished to sleep, and knew his brother would not get into any more trouble this night. He sat up, flicking his hand clean. He reached over and paused for a moment, grinning sleepily. “Give me a kiss, and I’ll let you go…” He never really got the best of Loki, and he couldn’t resist one more little torment. 

Rolling his eyes and just wanting to go to bed, Loki had a long thought about smashing Thor in his big stupid face. However, after a few moments of hesitation, he leaned forward and gave his brother a soft peck on the lips, and then tugged at his wrists, impatient. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” Thor praised, undoing the restraints and flopping onto his bed, ready to pass out. It had been a very, very long day.   
Slowly, Loki reached up and rubbed his wrists, nearly as exhausted as Thor. He snorted at the blond, and teleported away, having no desire to try and walk, or be seen leaving his brother’s room at nearly two in the morning. Once in his own private quarters, Loki showered, leaning against the wall for support, his ass throbbing, his brother’s seed leaking down his thighs. 

He let out a soft moan as the water cleansed him, and he chuckled. “At least you got one thing right brother…..I was definitely lying.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a Tumblr with the same name. Thanks.


End file.
